A través de su mirada
by Caaamy-chan
Summary: En un segundo su vida cambió para siempre... Él nunca quiso enamorarse y por haberlo hecho su felicidad pende de un hilo. ¿De qué sirve la vida sin esos azules orbes examinando su alma? ¿Podrá salvarse de sus tinieblas o terminará sumergido en ellas? SasuNaru AU
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic yaoi e.e Que le voy a hacer, es mi pasión e.e Bueno creo que se lo dedicaré a Bea-chan c: Askdjaks mi editora estrella (?) Espero les guste :D

_"Naruto" y los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mia (bueno, y de la Bea e.e ?)_

* * *

**A través de su mirada.**

Capítulo 1

El incesante sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra la ventana del apartamento de Sasuke Uchiha, perturbaba el predominante silencio que siempre invadía el lugar. El azabache, al ser despertado por aquel fastidioso sonido, gruñó molesto y se enrolló aun más entre sus cálidas sábanas para continuar así con la tranquilidad del sueño, pero un pequeño y fugaz pensamiento irrumpió en su mente, despertándolo por completo. Hoy llegaba él y terminaría, de una vez por todas, con su soledad.

Desde que era pequeño Sasuke había tenido que valerse por sí mismo, ya que sus padres murieron y su hermano… él simplemente se fue sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero nunca se quejaba de eso, solo que desde el día en que el idiota rubio había entrado en su vida, con sus sonrisas, sus alegrías, sus bromas, sus rabietas, su dulzura, su todo, el azabache no podía tolerar la soledad.

Se restregó los ojos, desperezándose un poco y se levantó de inmediato. Abrió todas las cortinas de su apartamento, viendo en el exterior el deprimente día y se preparó un café bien cargado, para terminar de despertarse. No solía ser tan perezoso, pero no había tenido una buena noche, justamente por pensar en su rubio y la inusual manera en la que se conocieron.

Aquella mañana estaba lloviendo copiosamente, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, pero cierto rubio de aproximadamente 20 años corría a toda prisa sobre la empapada acera, a medio vestir y con algunos libros en mal estado en la mano. Claramente se había quedado dormido e iba a máxima velocidad a su universidad y al parecer llegar rápido era mucho más importante que ver por dónde iba, ya que de un momento a otro se estrelló fuertemente con otro chico y calló duramente en el piso, tirando al otro igualmente al concreto. Y ese chico con el que chocó no era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke, que no estaba del mejor humor del mundo.

La pelea que hubo entre ambos empezó como una acalorada discusión, insultándose como si fueran enemigos de toda la vida y de un momento a otro se trasladó a los puños, haciendo peligrar la integridad física de ambos chicos. Pero de casualidad, y muy convenientemente, un oficial de policía pasó por el lugar cuando los dos estaban rodando por el piso, repartiendo golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Nadie sabe qué habría pasado de no ser por la llegada de ese oportuno oficial. Quizá nunca hubiera surgido un sentimiento aparte del odio entre ellos.

Fueron llevados a la fuerza a la estación de policía y estuvieron allí más de dos horas en completo silencio y como única entretención, mirarse directamente a los ojos, leyendo intensamente el alma del otro. El tiempo pasó volando y ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya había terminado el periodo que castigo y podían irse, aunque tampoco les interesaba. Para el azabache, había tanto que descubrir en aquellos azules ojos, eran tan hermosos que simplemente era adictivo verlos.

Después de aquel "accidente" cada uno se fue por su lado sin decirse siquiera un adiós, pero fueron tantas las veces que se repitió la misma escena de que chocaban, en la misma calle, y ambos quedaban tirados en el suelo, que los dos sabían que el otro tomaba ese camino solo para que se encontraran. Si tan solo la primera vez que se encontraron, no hubieran sido obligados a estar dos horas examinando el alma del otro, la vida habría sido mil veces más fácil para el azabache, pero las cosas simplemente no resultan como uno lo espera, nunca.

El azabache calculó cuanto tiempo disponía para ducharse, desayunar y vestirse antes de ir a buscar al dobe al aeropuerto, fue rápidamente al cuarto de baño y se dio una espléndida ducha. Tenía que estar fresco y relajado para la noche, ya que no dejaría descansar a Naruto hasta el amanecer. Una vez aseado y vestido, se preparó unas tostadassin muchas ganas y las comió despreocupadamente, esperando a que ya fuera hora de ir a buscar a su rubio.

Odiaba que su felicidad dependiera totalmente de ese idiota, tanto así que muchas veces había tenido el deseo inaguantable de salir huyendo y terminar la relación que mantenían, pero cuando estaba frente a él y miraba sus profundos ojos azules y su siempre presente sonrisa, las fuerzas se le iban y terminaba por apegarse aun más a él. Realmente no lo soportaba, pero odiaba todavía más estar lejos de Naruto, aunque eso nunca lo admitiría. Tenía algo llamado orgullo que proteger.

Suspiró brevemente y luego tomó las llaves de su coche para ir a buscar al dobe al aeropuerto. Iba un poco temprano, pero prefería esperar allí que seguir en su departamento. Entró a su coche, ajustó los espejos retrovisores e intentó encender el auto. Nada sucedió. Lo intentó nuevamente, pero los resultados fueron exactamente los mismos. Empezó a impacientarse y a maldecir por lo bajo mientras intentaba en vano que su coche arrancara, pero al parecer nada haría que su viejo auto se ponga en marcha.

Ya al borde de un colapso nervioso, el azabache salió del auto y fue a revisar el motor, cuando una gran nube de humo se estrelló con su cara una vez abrió el capó. Estaba claro que el auto no partiría por más insultos y maldiciones le gritara, por lo que decidió serenarse un poco y marcó el número de teléfono de su rubio, que a esta hora debería estar abordando el segundo avión que tenía que tomar para llegar a Konoha. Al cabo de unos segundos este contestó.

-¿_Aló?-_ se escuchó a través de la línea telefónica.

-Dobe, soy yo. Creo que no voy a poder ir a buscarte al aeropuerto como te había prometido.- dijo el azabache, algo fastidiado, pero también preocupado. Algo le decía que tenía que reencontrarse con Naruto rápido, pero no podía hacer nada con su auto en semejantes condiciones.

-_¡Queeee! No me digas que ya te conseguiste a otro, maldito teme.- _dijo en broma el rubio, pero sonaba un poco decepcionado. Seguramente planeaba saltar a los brazos de Sasuke apenas lo viera y dejarlo en vergüenza frente a todo el aeropuerto.

-Me conseguí a diez más mientras no estabas, dobe.- dijo el azabache con una media sonrisa.- Pero hablando en serio, mi auto se averió y no voy a poder ir a buscarte.

-_Obvio que esa chatarra tuya no iba a funcionar. ¡Cómprate otra y así me vienes a buscar como Dios manda!- _se quejó el rubio, aunque dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Le encantaba pelear con su teme.

-Si tuviera dinero lo haría, idiota. Ya, voy a cortar, te vienes en un taxi.- dijo Sasuke, dando por finalizada la conversación.

-¿_No tienes alguna otra cosa que decirme?- _dijo coqueto el rubio, pero el azabache solo cortó la llamada.

Era una molestia hablar con ese idiota por teléfono. Solo se pone a decir tonterías y a poner tonos provocadores. Lo peor de todo, es que Sasuke sabía perfectamente que expresión tenía el rubio mientras hablaba. Y cuando empezaba a imaginar el rostro de su rubio, podía pasar horas enteras en eso, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Bufó molesto al notar su debilidad y entró nuevamente a su departamento. Lo recorrió completamente con la mirada y de pronto todo el sueño que la llegada del dobe había aplacado, volvió de golpe. Se dirigió perezosamente hacia su cama y se desplomó apenas llegó a ella.

Habrá dormido apenas una hora cuando el sonido de su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar intermitentemente. Sasuke estuvo a punto de ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, como hacía siempre que algo lo interrumpía mientras descansaba, pero por alguna razón, esta vez contestó.

-Aló?- dijo con voz somnolienta el azabache, reprimiendo un gran bostezo que amenazaba con salir.

-¡_Teme-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Acaso estás llorando por mí en este momento cierto? Por eso tardaste en atender Jajaja Ya sabía yo que estabas muy emocionado por mi regreso.- _dijo en tono de burla el rubio, confundiendo en parte a Sasuke.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, dobe? Estaba durmiendo, y si no dices algo interesante voy a seguir haciéndolo. Pero más importante ¿Dónde estás que todavía no llegas?- interrogó el azabache, frotándose los ojos.

-_Ya voy en el taxi hacia tu casa y estaba muy aburrido, teme_.- dijo Naruto, fingiendo enfado.

-Que molesto. Y esta ya no es mi casa, desde que pongas un pie aquí, será nuestra.- dijo completamente serio el azabache, causando un leve sonrojo en el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

_-Bueno, si vamos a vivir juntos, habrá que estrenar la casa como Dios manda, entonces no pienses en que te voy a dejar dormir siquiera un segundo esta noche, teme.- _dijo con voz seductora Naruto, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, usuratonkachi.- dijo Sasuke, con una voz que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta al rubio.

_-Bueno, te voy a colgar, pero siento que debo decirte algo, idiota. Va a sonar raro que te lo diga por aquí y ahora pero bueno. Sasuke, yo en serio te…-_

Un gran estruendo sonó en el teléfono del azabache, seguido del grito desgarrador de alguna persona distante y el chirrido de metales chocando, luego, la comunicación se cortó abruptamente. Sasuke quedó un par de minutos sin moverse, con el teléfono aún junto a su oreja, esperando que de un momento a otro su dobe comenzara a reírse y le dijera que todo era una broma, que lo vería en poco rato y tendrían una noche como ninguna otra, pero absolutamente ningún sonido provenía del teléfono del azabache. ¿Qué era eso que el dobe estaba diciendo antes de que se cortara la comunicación? Parecía muy importante, pero en ese momento en la mente de Sasuke no había nada, solo oscuridad, la misma oscuridad que lo había acompañado toda su vida y al parecer nunca lo abandonaría.

En un momento de cordurase puso de pie y corriendo buscó una chaqueta y empezó a calzarse los zapatos, pero al pasar frente al televisor de su sala, que no recordaba haber encendido, una noticia hizo que se detuviera en seco: "Hace tan solo un par de minutos, un violento choque en la carretera central ha paralizado el tráfico en un gran tramo de la ciudad. Este al parecer habría sido provocado por el impacto frontal entre un camión y un auto regular. Al menos quince automóviles chocaron directamente con la obstrucción que estos dos vehículos habían generado y entre estos el aparentemente más grave es un taxi que además de chocar contra el costado del camión, fue impactado por múltiples autos más grandes. Se desconoce en número de vícti…"

Después de eso el azabache dejó de escuchar. Ya nada era importante, nada tenía sentido. Terminó de calzarse los zapatos casi por inercia y se colocó lentamente su chaqueta. Viendo sin mirar una vez más la pantalla de su televisor, divisó cual era el hospital donde llevarían a los heridos y salió de su apartamento sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Caminaría sin detenerse hacia dicho hospital y vería si acaso su propia vida había acabado con ese choque o tenía posibilidades de volver…

* * *

Aquí termina el primer cap e.e ¿Cómo lo encontraron? Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic así y en serio agradecería que me den su opinión por un review

Aviso que esta historia no será demasiado larga, solo de unos tres capítulos y perdón por no ponerle nombre al cap u.u** Gracias por leer :***


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo c: Espero les guste e.e Se lo dedico a la Monse 3 Feliz cumple mujershhh(?)

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, la historia es completamente mía_

* * *

**A través de su mirada**

**Capítulo 2**

_-Bueno, te voy a colgar, pero siento que debo decirte algo, idiota. Va a sonar raro que te lo diga por aquí y ahora pero bueno. Sasuke, yo en serio te…-_ empezó el rubio, pero una impactante imagen frente a él le quitó el habla por completo.

Un enorme camión estaba justo frente a ellos y era totalmente imposible esquivarlo, y demasiado tarde para frenar. El celular se le cayó de la mano por la impresión y el tiempo dejó de correr. Difusos ruidos se sentían por todos lados. Vidrios rompiéndose, metales chocando, personas gritando… pero Naruto era ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En un momento estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos por primera vez al azabache y al otro tenía el techo del auto a un centímetro de su rostro, no sentía ni brazos ni piernas y notaba como un líquido cálido corría aprisa por su frente.

"Que es lo que está pasando… no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué no dejan de gritar? Me duele la cabeza, maldición. ¿Dónde estará mi celular? Lo tenía hace un momento en mis manos…"- Intentó moverse para recoger su teléfono y poder decirle aquello tan importante a su teme, pero simplemente nada le respondió. Por más que lo intentaba, sentía como si ya no poseyera un cuerpo físico y tan solo fuera su conciencia lo que seguía en pie.

"Maldición... ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME! Es… injusto. No he hecho nada malo, ¡Nada, por la mierda! ¿No podré acaso volver a ver los ojos de mi teme? ¿Cómo voy a poder eliminar esa tristeza y oscuridad que siempre están presentes en ellos si no estoy ahí con él para ayudarlo? Maldición, maldición, maldición… Sasuke, no quiero morir ahora, ¡No quiero! Necesito verte otra vez y decirte lo que siento por ti maldición, tengo que verte directamente al alma y decirte que busques a alguien más que te haga feliz, aun más de lo que te hice yo. Quiero, por una última vez, ser la pequeña, débil, tonta, inservible pero siempre presente fuente de luz que te ayude a afrontar tus tinieblas… ¡Pero como mierda se supone que te voy a ayudar si no puedo ni mover los ojos para ver que pasa a mi alrededor!"

"No quiero morir, no quiero. Ayúdame, por favor, como siempre lo has hecho desde que nos conocimos. Eres y siempre serás mi única familia, lo único que me importa… Perdón Sasuke, perdón por no poder estar siempre contigo como te había prometido… perdón".- Una sola lágrima se deslizó lentamente por la ensangrentada mejilla de Naruto, llevando a cuestas todos los intensos sentimientos de este, junto con lo único que le quedaba. Su conciencia. Todo se volvió absolutamente negro en la mente de Naruto, y lo último que imaginó antes de eso, fue la cara del azabache…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Joven ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó algo inquieta una enfermera de cabellos rosados y mirada atenta.

El azabache levantó la vista un momento por simple inercia, pero luego de un momento volvió a su postura cabizbaja y agotada, sufriendo en silencio por la tortuosa espera de alguna noticia sobre su rubio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo ni cómo llegó al hospital, o que hora era o incluso, en que día estaban. El tiempo había dejado de pasar en el momento que su llamada con Naruto se había cortado y no volvería hasta que puedan finalizarla.

-¿Quiere alguna cosa? –volvió a insistir la molesta enfermera, obligándolo por cortesía a dirigirle la mirada, que ya era un gran sacrificio en sus actuales condiciones.

-Claro que quiero algo, pero más que querer lo necesito. Necesito que el idiota de Naruto entre corriendo por esa puerta de allí y me diga que todo fue una tonta broma. Pero claro, tú no puedes darme eso, entonces déjame solo.- sentenció el azabache volviendo a bajar la mirada, sin intención de volver a establecer contacto con algún ser humano.

Al escuchar el nombre Naruto la enfermera se sorprendió de sobremanera. Justamente el paciente que ella estaba atendiendo se llamaba así y no se encontraba para nada bien. Es más, los doctores no le tenían nada de fe a su recuperación. Pensó en decirle eso al azabache, pero en los ojos de este se veía una tristeza tan desoladora, que simplemente el corazón no le alcanzó para ver como el alma del pobre chico se destruía aún más. Se fue rápidamente del lugar, ya no soportando estar cerca de él.

Sasuke seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando diversos momentos que había tenido con el dobe, pero cada uno de ellos era más doloroso que el anterior. Sacudió la cabeza en un desesperado intento por apartar cualquier idea de su mente, cuando nota que alguien está parado justo frente a él. Era un médico y, por su expresión, no traía buenas noticias. El azabache levantó la mirada y sin más preámbulos, le preguntó lo único que le interesaba en ese momento.

-¿Está muerto?- dijo con la mirada vacía, esperando lo peor.

-El paciente ingresó con diversas fracturas y hematomas dispersas por todo su cuerpo. Su nivel de desangramiento llegó a un nivel casi fatal. Intentamos estabilizarlo lo mejor que pudimos y curar las heridas del cráneo…-empezó el doctor, con aparente frialdad.

-Eso no es lo que yo pregunté.- le cortó el azabache, con la paciencia totalmente agotada. Se levantó de golpe y agarró al médico por la camisa.- Lo que le había preguntado es si Uzumaki Naruto está muerto.- añadió con una mirada feroz, sorprendiendo al médico, que prácticamente no estaba tocando el suelo.

-Está en coma y no creemos que vaya a despertar.- dijo al fin, con la mirada un poco más dolida. Siempre era difícil comunicar las muertes o estados críticos de los pacientes a sus seres queridos.

Sasuke al principio no comprendió lo que le dijo el sujeto que aun mantenía agarrado por la camisa, pero ciertas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos. "No creemos que vaya a despertar". Tenía que ser una broma, una jodida broma. Liberó lentamente al médico y lo miró por un momento, tratando de confirmar así sus sospechas y lamentablemente, lo consiguió. Nunca volvería a ver los brillantes orbes azules de su rubio, ni su sonrisa, nada. Sintió como le flaqueaban las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible del techo mientras prácticamente escuchaba como su debilitada alma, se rompía en miles de pedazos.

El suelo bajo su cuerpo dejó de existir y sintió como todo iba desapareciendo alrededor suyo. ¿Acaso algo tenía sentido? No. Nada tenía sentido si su dobe no volvería a sonreírle, si no volvía a abrazarlo… Si no volvía a besarlo. "Maldito Naruto" Era uno de los poco pensamientos coherentes que pasaban por su cabeza en estos momentos. "Si no hubieras chocado contra mi… ¿Acaso no podías ir por otra calle? Idiota... ¿Por qué? ¡POR QUÉ MALDICIÓN! ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti…?

-Señor Uchiha…- dijo algo insegura la misma enfermera de cabellos rosados que lo había estado fastidiando hace un momento. Levantó la mirada y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esperó pacientemente, a que hablara.

-Puede pasar a ver al señor Uzumaki si lo desea…- agregó tímidamente, viendo con tristeza la creciente oscuridad en los ojos del azabache.

-…- Sasuke no respondió, solo se puso de pie y esperó a que la enfermera lo guiara donde su rubio.

Al percatarse de las intenciones del azabache y su nulo deseo de hablar, la enfermera caminó silenciosamente por los blancos pasillos del hospital, siendo seguida en todo momento por Sasuke, que mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible en el techo. De un momento a otro la pelirosa se detuvo y dio media vuelta, quedando justo frente Sasuke.

-Respire profundamente y luego entre.- dijo señalando una puerta que tenía en número 207 grabado en dorado. Ese número lo tendría grabado en el alma hasta el final de sus días.

Dicho esto la enfermera se fue y lo dejó ahí, parado frente a la puerta. Sin siquiera darse cuenta respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos un momento y luego entró a la habitación. Caminó contando sus pasos y con los ojos fijos en el suelo hasta que estuvo justo frente a la cama de Naruto y, haciendo uso de todas las debilitadas fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó la vista y lo vio.

En serio parecía que tan solo estaba durmiendo, con el semblante relajado, aunque muy pálido, y un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero todos esos cables y sondas que tenía conectado el rubio a múltiples partes de su cuerpo, le daban un tono irreal a toda la situación. Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia Naruto hasta que quedó junto a su cama, acercó una silla que se encontraba por ahí y se sentó en ella. Tomó delicadamente una de las manos de su dobe, depositó un dulce beso en ella y luego, vencido con el cansancio, la tristeza y la desesperanza, tendió su cabeza en la cama donde yacía su dobe y se quedó profundamente dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"¿Qué es este calor que siento en mi mano derecha? Es raro… pero se siente muy bien. La verdad todo se siente bien aquí, no hay dolor, no hay frio, no hay angustia, no hay nada. Todo es tan brillante, tan blanco, tan… tranquilo. Pero me falta algo, losé. Se siente tan bien esta calidez en mi mano… Quiero que recorra todo mi cuerpo, es tan… conocido. Sí, conocido. Siento que ya había sentido esto ¿Pero dónde? Es tan hermoso el sentimiento que me brinda esta pequeña calidez. Sasuke. Ese nombre… Sí, lo conozco, estoy seguro, estoy completamente seguro que él está manteniendo mi alma en este mundo aun pero, ya no sé si quiero seguir aquí…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Dos meses después…

Ya mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Naruto había entrado en ese profundo sueño de cual pareciera nunca despertaría pero aun así, Sasuke no daba su mano a torcer en la decisión de no desconectarlo y dejarlo partir. Cada día se levantaba a las 6 am para ir a un trabajo que odiaba, pero le ayudaba a pagar los gastos médicos de su dobe. A las 7 pm en punto, cuando su extensa jornada al fin terminaba, iba directo al hospital, donde estaba hasta que los médicos lo echaban y volvía a su casa para al otro día hacer exactamente lo mismo y, repetir así la rutina día a día, pero esa mañana se sentía diferente. No había dormido bien, pero aun así se despertó antes de que sonara su despertador. Sin ánimos de nada, fue directo a la cocina a prepararse un café, pero al pasar por la sala se dio cuenta de algo. La primera fotografía que se había sacado con su dobe y que tenía enmarcada, a insistencia de este, estaba tirada en el piso, hecha trizas.

-Naruto…- exclamó con preocupación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Llegó temprano hoy, Sasuke-san.- dijo sonriente una enfermera, mirando coquetamente al azabache, aunque este apenas se percató de su presencia.

-Ah si…- respondió sin dejar de caminar el azabache. Por su parte la enfermera se acercó a otras que se habían reunido para ver pasar a Sasuke.

-Es increíble que desde que ingresó ese chico Sasuke-san haya venido cada día a la misma hora. Deben de ser muy cercanos.- comentó una de las enfermeras un poco sonrojada.

-Yo estoy segura de que son amantes.- añadió la misma enfermera pelirosa que habló con Sasuke el día en que Naruto ingresó al hospital.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo dices esas idioteces?- le reprochó una enfermera rubia.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo…

Entró, como tantas veces ya había hecho, a la habitación del rubio y suspiró. Suspiraba con frecuencia últimamente. Naruto, su Naruto seguía ahí, tan débil e indefenso como todos los días, pero, algo se veía diferente en él. Algo, aunque no sabía qué. Se acercó cautelosamente hacia él y le quedó mirando fijamente por incontables minutos mientras una extraña sensación inundaba su cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se sentó junto a su rubio.

-Dobe…- susurró el azabache, acercando su silla un poco más a Naruto y tomándole la mano.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en todo y en nada, recordando aquellos días donde su dobe lo miraba con sus vivaces ojos azules y le sonreía aunque la tristeza lo embargara… Tan lejano parecía eso.

Siempre que visitaba a Naruto solía quedarse en completo silencio, tomándole la mano dulcemente, con una ternura nada común en él. A pesar de que todos, médicos y amigos, le recomendaran que le hablara a Naruto, para que sintiera su voz y, en una de esas, despertase, pero simplemente no lo hacía. No creía que para llegar al corazón de Naruto necesitara palabras. Nunca las había necesitado.

Pero ahora era diferente, no podían compartir la mirada para saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, habían perdido su mayor vínculo y eso estaba enloqueciendo a Sasuke. Sentía que su tiempo poco a poco, se iba acabando. Impulsado por el mal presagio que presenció en la mañana, decidió a intentar conectar sus almas por esa forma tan poco usual para ellos… las palabras.

-Idiota… ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte ahí durmiendo?- guardó silencio un momento, como esperando a que su dobe le respondiera.

-Eres un holgazán. Si no te hubieras quedado dormido el día que nos conocimos, nada de esto habría pasado. Maldición… ¿¡Por qué tuve que conocerte, idiota!?

-Sí, ya sé que no me vas a responder… Pero, quería disculparme. Todo esto es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa. Si hubiera llevado mi auto a algún mecánico o me hubiera comprado otro como tanto me insistías ahora quizás me estarías mirando con tus hermosos ojos… O al menos podría ser yo quien estuviera en coma.- apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse un poco.

-¿Sabes Naruto? Me siento un completo estúpido por estar hablándote ahora. Nunca has sido bueno escuchando. Siempre haces tonterías aunque ya estás bastante grandecito para eso. Sé que nunca madurarás pero, que te voy a decir, eso es exactamente lo que amo de ti…- volvió a guardar silencio, pero ahora para ver directamente al rostro del dobe.

Notó como un leve tono rosa cubría las mejillas del rubio y extrañado, notó como la máquina que controlaba su vida, empezaba a alterarse, emitiendo sonidos que en estos dos meses, no había hecho ninguna vez. Asustado, se paró de inmediato y se dispuso a buscar a un doctor, pero algo lo detuvo. Esos ojos que tanto tiempo permanecieron cerrados, poco a poco, comenzaron a abrirse. Ese azul mirar que tanto anheló Sasuke, que tan presente estuvo en sus sueños y fantasías, le atravesó el alma.

* * *

**Aksdjhkajs no daré adelantos, pero el próximo capítulo es el final ;A; Después de eso veré si hago un epílogo pero aun no estoy segura. Por favor déjenme una review para saber su opinión y poder ir mejorando *-***


	3. Chapter 3

Wooow D: No puedo creer cuanto tiempo abandoné este fic ;-; Ruego me disculpen por mi incompetencia pero, pasé por una fase extraña en donde me separé un tiempo del yaoi. Espero les guste el capítulo que es... El final O:

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Un profundo silencio invadió el lugar, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno expectante. Sasuke, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, se acercó cautelosamente a su dobe, temiendo que todo fuera una fantasía creada por su mente. Pero no era así. Naruto lo observaba fijamente con sus enormes orbes azules, como siempre hacía cuando se quedaba sin palabras. Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no bastaban para transmitir todo el torrente de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

El azabache se sentó en el borde de la cama de Naruto y, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tomó con una delicadeza impropia en él una de las manos de su rubio y la acercó lentamente hasta su mejilla, sintiendo con delicia el calor que esta expedía. Cerró los ojos solo un momento, como meditando que debía hacer a continuación y al abrirlos, sentía como el tiempo volvía a correr.

-Te tardaste un poco en despertar, dobe.- dijo con una media sonrisa el azabache, dejando libre la mano de Naruto para limitarse a mirarlo directamente al alma, transmitiéndole todo lo que había sentido en los meses que este permaneció dormido.

-Jeje… eso parece.- Naruto guardó silencio por un momento, pero luego pronunció con voz decidida.- No sabes cuanto te he extrañado teme. A ti… y a tus labios.- terminó, completamente serio.

Sasuke, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que su dobe le estaba pidiendo, subió a la cama, quedando apoyado solo por sus rodillas y antebrazos. Y lo besó. Lo besó con unas ansias de quien ha esperado mucho tiempo por algo. Con el deseo propio de unos amantes que no habían podido estar juntos en mucho tiempo. Con una dulzura que quien teme que el momento acabe sin poder expresar debidamente lo que sentía.

Y Naruto respondió de igual forma, con todas las ansias, deseo y ternura con lo que lo besaba Sasuke, e incluso más. Él sabía algo que Sasuke ignoraba, por lo que necesitaba aprovechar el momento lo máximo posible. Rodeó el cuello del azabache con sus débiles brazos, reduciendo todo lo que podía el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos. Enredó juguetonamente sus dedos en el lacio cabello de su amado, memorizando el tacto de aquella caricia, disfrutando cada roce que sentía.

A su vez el azabache necesitaba el calor de Naruto, su luz, su vitalidad, su energía, su olor, sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos… Lo necesitaba a él más que nada en el mundo. Por eso, al sentir como los brazos del rubio se ceñían a su cuello, por poco pierde el control. Redujo la distancia entre ellos hasta prácticamente cero y aprisionó una de las piernas de Naruto, acariciándola sin pudor alguno, provocando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa en este.

El pulso de ambos aumentaba peligrosamente al mismo tiempo que la ferocidad de sus caricias los hacían. Tanto tiempo fue el que habían perdido, que sentían el deber de recuperarlo ahí mismo. Pero Sasuke sabía que no podía permitir que aquello pasase, no en la condición en que se encontraba Naruto. Se alejó un poco del dobe y observó la condición en que había quedado. Sus mejillas encendidas, la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos brillosos y los labios hinchados por los fervientes besos que recién unían sus bocas. Sonrió con prepotencia al ver las deliciosas reacciones que le provocaba al rubio y bajó de la cama, para volver a sentarse en la orilla de esta.

-S-sasuke…- exclamó impaciente el rubio, alzando sus brazos nuevamente hacia el cuello del azabache, intentando recobrar el contacto.

-Ahora no, Naruto. Ya tendremos tiempo cuando te recuperes.- dijo seductoramente el azabache, acercándose al rubio para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Una vez roto el contacto, el rubio se quedó el silencio. Sus azules orbes habían sido repentinamente irrumpidos por una profunda tristeza, incapaces de sostenerle la mirada al azabache. Parecía como si de pronto toda la vitalidad que mostraba unos momentos antes se hubiera esfumado para no volver más. Sasuke sintió como sus músculos se tensaban e instintivamente acercó una de sus manos al rostro del rubio, intentando explicar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento, Sasuke.- dijo en apenas un murmullo el rubio.- Lo siento.

-…- el azabache se quedó en silencio, temiendo que su mayor temor se volviera realidad. O más que eso, temía saber desde hace mucho que iba a pasar, pero haberse negado a aceptarlo.

-Lo siento, yo…- empezó pero fue interrumpido agresivamente por el azabache, sobresaltándolo.

-Deja de disculparte imbécil, no vas a morirte.- sentenció tajante, respirando con dificultad, mientras un doloroso sentimiento oprimía su pecho.

-Cuando logré abrir los ojos - comenzó el dobe, con tristeza presente en su voz.- y logré abrirlos solo gracias a ti… Supe que no tenía mucho tiempo, y lo de recién… Creo que hizo que mis energías se fueran más rápido de lo que pensaba.- dijo con una sonrisa dolida pero sincera, cerrando los ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-No digas más, por favor.- suplicó Sasuke, pero fue completamente ignorado por el rubio. Naruto abrió los ojos y, con una inusual seriedad, siguió hablando.

-Teme… Siento como se me está acabando el tiempo y necesito decirte algo que nunca había tenido el valor de decirte. Es más, creo que desperté solo para poder decirlo.- se detuvo un momento para tomar fuerzas, y luego habló, teniendo cada una de sus palabras un profundo y sincero sentimiento.

-Te amo, Sasuke. Nunca había amado a alguien como te amo a ti. Aquel día… ¿Estaba lloviendo cierto? Jeje… pensar que quería quedarme durmiendo y saltarme la universidad por un día. Por suerte me decidí a ir, aunque bastante atrasado. No sabes cuanto me desagradaste cuando choqué contigo… esa mirada arrogante que tenías, tu irritante sonrisa prepotente.- guardó silencio un momento y de pronto, no pudo contener más las lágrimas, que comenzaron a salir a la carrera por sus ojos.

-…- El azabache no encontraba las palabras indicadas para responderle, y antes de que llegara a emitir sonido alguno, Naruto continuó.

-Y ahora… Ahora dejaría todo de lado para estar un solo segundo contigo.- Los sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando y se acercó al pecho de Sasuke en busca de protección, pero este se lo impidió.

El azabache volvió a colocarse sobre su dobe, a un palmo de distancia. Las miradas de ambos se conectaron como la primera vez, explorando intensamente el alma del otro, memorizando cada resquicio de ella en sus corazones, aceptando silenciosamente que ese sería el último momento en que podrían hacerlo. Los ojos de Sasuke eran de un color aún más oscuro que el de una noche sin luna, un color desolador y desesperanzado. Sin cerrar los ojos ni siquiera un momento, pronunció con una seguridad como la que nunca antes había tenido.

-Te amo, Naruto.- en el rostro del rubio se formó una ancha sonrisa, pero las lágrimas no dejaron de caer en ningún momento.- Te he amado como nunca volveré a amar a alguien mientras viva.- Sin decir más, besó los labios de Naruto con delicadeza, como si temiera que pudieran romperse.

Se besaban sabiendo que era el último beso, y por lo tanto el mejor. En un acuerdo silencioso ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, y no lo harían hasta que ese beso terminara. La suave caricia continuó por largos minutos, haciéndose cada vez más débil, hasta que apenas era un roce. Delicado, pero cargado de todos los sentimientos que ambos tenían. Sin poder soportar lo que sabía pasaría a continuación, Sasuke cortó la unión de sus bocas y cerró fuertemente los ojos, negándose a enfrentar la realidad.

-Teme…- susurró el rubio, obligando a Sasuke a mirarlo.- Lo único que te voy a pedir, es que sigas con tu vida.- respiró forzosamente y, sintiendo como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, dijo la última palabra, contando la respiración del azabache.- Adiós.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron una vez más, pero esta vez sabía que no volvería a abrirlos. Las máquinas que hasta hace un momento mantenían a su rubio en este mundo, comenzaron a sonar. Sintió como una enfermera gritaba pidiendo que viniera un doctor, pero para él todo eso ocurría a kilómetros de distancia. Apenas sintió cuando unos fuertes brazos lo sacaron con brusquedad del lado de su rubio y, sin fuerzas como para oponer resistencia, fue sacado por una enfermera de la habitación 207, mientras los médicos intentaban salvar la vida del dobe, pero él sabía perfectamente que todo había terminado. Se derrumbó frente a la puerta de la habitación y lo último que vio antes de ser derrotado por el cansancio, la tristeza y la soledad, fue aquel número que ya tantas veces había visto… El 207 que le arrebató su fuente de luz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-…Era una persona que desbordaba alegría y entusiasmo por donde fuera, un amigo confiable, que nunca dudaría en hacer algo para ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Y fue una pareja que le entregó a su amado todo lo que tenía por dar, y aún más. Hoy despedimos a Uzumaki Naruto, un gran hombre.- Pronunció con solemnidad un sacerdote, para luego retirarse calmadamente del lugar, sin mirar atrás.

Eran muchas las personas que habían venido a despedir al rubio y dejarle su pésame a Sasuke, que permanecía con una impresión imperturbable en su rostro, justo frente a la tumba de su dobe. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a abandonar el lugar, hasta que prácticamente no quedaba nadie. Solo Sasuke. Se quedó en silencio contemplando el lugar donde yacía Naruto, sin el valor de decir nada. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, pidiendo un poco de atención. El azabache se dio vuelta lentamente y miró extrañado a un sujeto de aproximadamente su misma edad, con el cabello de un color rojo penetrante y unos orbes esmeralda que no presentaban emoción alguna.

-Mi nombre en Gaara.- dijo el desconocido extendiendo la mano. Por inercia el azabache extendió a su vez la suya para corresponder el saludo.

-Sasuke.- respondió, aún confundido.

-Puede no ser el mejor momento para presentarnos, pero yo soy amigo de Naruto.- paró un momento y con tristeza agregó.- Lo era. El tiempo que tuvo que salir de Konoha antes del accidente, estuvo quedándose en mi casa.- Se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez para sacar un pequeño paquetito de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Sasuke.

-Se le quedó en mi casa y me parece que es para ti.- agregó. Luego se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia frente la tumba de su amigo y abandonó el lugar.

Con curiosidad, Sasuke abrió el paquete, y en su interior encontró un collar que tenía una piedra de un brillante color azul. Del mismo color de su mirada. Junto a este collar había una pequeña nota escrita muy deprisa, con una caligrafía que dejaba mucho que desear: "_Para que no te olvides de mi la próxima vez que nos separemos. Con amor, Naruto."_

De pronto comprendió todo. Ya no volvería a estar junto a Naruto, no volvería a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, no volvería a disfrutar su fragancia.

Sintió como su cuerpo se volvió pesado y sin poder impedirlo, cayó sobre sus rodillas, mientras veloces lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieron a flote ferozmente, y los sollozos le impedían respirar. Casi pudo escuchar como su corazón se rompía y los pedazos se dispersaban. No sentía fuerzas en su cuerpo, solo un dolor punzante en cada uno de sus músculos. Le gritó al vacío que le devolviera a su dobe, le suplicó al cielo que terminara con su vida para poder reencontrarse con Naruto, pero nada parecía responder.

Se le vino a la mente una de las últimas frases que le dijo su rubio "_Lo único que te voy a pedir, es que sigas con tu vida._" Eso era imposible. Nada nunca sería igual sin Naruto, nunca volvería a amar a alguien. Vencido por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, arqueó su cuerpo hacia delante, hasta que su frente prácticamente tocaba el césped del cementerio. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, ni cuantas fueron las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos aquella tarde, o cuantas veces gritó el nombre del único hombre al que amaría alguna vez, pero poco a poco, logró calmar su cuerpo. En cuanto recuperó algo de su cordura, las lágrimas ya no eran más que una leve humedad en sus níveas mejillas y podía respirar con normalidad, alzó la mirada y las estrellas invadían el firmamento.

Se puso de pié con gran dificultad, con el regalo de Naruto entre sus dedos. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el collar de la caja que lo contenía y se lo colgó en el pecho. En un impulso que no supo de donde vino, se desabotonó gran parte de los botones de su camisa, exponiendo su albina piel al devastador viento que azotaba todo el lugar. Sintió como las primeras gotas de lo que sería seguramente una gran tormenta, chocaban contra su piel, limpiando su rostro de todo resquicio de las lágrimas que lo habían invadido. Un fuerte viendo hacía ondear el collar sobre el pecho del azabache y, sin saber exactamente por qué, una sincera sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro. No era exactamente una sonrisa de alegría, sino una confortadora.

Uno a uno todos los recuerdos vividos con Naruto pasaron por su mente. Desde el día en que lo conoció, sus nada inusuales peleas, desayunos que habían compartido en silencio, largas y acaloradas noches donde se demostraban sus sentimientos; hasta las visitas al hospital y su despedida. Sitió como la lluvia y el viento iban limpiando su ser y, observando las estrellas se dio cuenta de algo. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho, hasta su collar, y dijo con la sonrisa arrogante con la que siempre lograba fastidiar a su rubio.

-Así que sigues conmigo, dobe.

**FIN**

* * *

Primero quiero disculparme con toooooooodas por matar a Naruto DDD: pero es que sentí que era el final que necesitaba el fic :cc Si quieren alguna clase de epílogo, me lo dicen en un review y les prometo que esta vez lo escribiré rápido (: la inspiración ha regresado *-* Gracias por leer


End file.
